respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Bettrella
(We Begin On A Blizzard Night Were Betty Was Sleeping By The Bookshelf When A Book Landed On Her And She Woke Up Finding The Book) Betty: Ooooooo A Book! (reads the title) "Bettrella" Hey That Shounds Like An Ansestor Of Mine I'll Read This Booky. (Betty Opens The Book) Betty (Reading): A wealthy ladie's husband lay on his deathbed, and called his only daughter to his bedside. He asked her to remain good and kind, and told her that God would protect her. He then died and was buried. A year went by and the widower married another man, who had two sons. They were fat and had big butts, but their hearts were cruel and wicked. The stepbrothers stole the girl's fine clothes and jewels and forced her to wear rags. They banished her into the kitchen to do the worst chores, and gave her the nickname "Bett-Fool" Despite all of this the girl remained good and kind, and would always go to her father's grave to cry and pray to God that he would see her circumstances improve. One day, the ladie visited a fair, promising her stepsons gifts of luxury. Betty: Luxury I Thought Gifts Of Fun (chuckles) Betty (Reading): The black one asked for beautiful ladies, while the red-head for a ramp of distruction. Her daughter merely asked for the first twig to knock her hat off on the way. The ladie went on his way, and acquires presents for his stepsons. While passing a forest she got a hazel twig, and gave it to her daughter. She planted the twig over her father's grave, watered it with her tears and over the years, it grew into a glowing hazel tree. The girl would pray under it three times a day, and a white bird would always come to comfort her. Betty: Well That Was Nice Of The Little Birdy Betty (Reading): The queen decided to give a festival that would last for three whole days and nights, and invited all the beautiful maidens and the handsome gentlemen in the land to attend so that the prince and his sisters could select one of the maidens and gentlemen as there grooms and bride. The two brothers were invited, but when Bett-Fool begged them to allow her to go with them into the celebration, the stepfather refused because she had no fancy clothes to wear. When the girl insisted, the man threw a dish of lentils into the ashes for her to pick up, guaranteeing her permission to attend the festival, and when the girl accomplished the task in less than an hour with the help of two white doves sent by her parents from Heaven, the stepfather only redoubled the task and threw down even a greater quantity of lentils. When Bett-Fool was able to accomplish it in a greater speed, not wanting to spoil his sons' chances, the stepfather hasted away with them to the ball and left the crying stepdaughter behind. Betty: How Rude Of That Stubborn Brick Head Of A Step-Father Betty (Reading): The girl retreated to the graveyard to ask for help. The white bird dropped a white gown. She went to the ball, with the warning she must that she must leave before her bedtime. The prince danced with her, but she eluded him before her bedtime hour struck. The next evening, the girl appeared in a much grander gown of amethyst. The prince fell in love with her and danced with her for the whole evening, but when her bedtime came, she left again. The third evening, the prince was determined to keep her, and had the entire stairway smeared with pitch. Bett-Fool lost track of time, and when she ran away one of her dress jewels got stuck on that pitch. The prince proclaimed that he would marry the maiden whose clothes matched purple jewel. Betty: Wow The Story's Getting Juicy! Betty (reading): The next morning, the prince went to Bett-Fool's house and tried to see if the jewel was the color of the african american stepbrother. While riding with the stepbrother, he went back again and tried the jewel on the other stepbrother. He came back to inquire about another child. The gentleman told him that they kept a kitchen-maid in the house - omitting to mention that she was his own daughter - and the prince asked him to let her try to see if the jewel matched the color of her clothes. The girl appeared after washing herself, and when she puts the jewel near her purple rags, the prince recognized her as the stranger with whom he had danced at the ball. Betty: Ooooooo And He's Handsome To! Betty (reading): In the end, during Bett's wedding, as she was bouncing down the aisle with her stepbrothers as her stepbrothers of the bride, the prince's two sisters came and took there arms and walked theme down the aisle making the stepbrothers full of glee they were getting married to!. When the wedding came to an end, and Bettrella and her prince marched out of the church, with the two princesses and the wicked stepbrothers now nice stepbrothers, the two doves came down from heaven cam down striking the eyes of the evil stepfather and now he became blind, a punishment he had to endure for the rest of his life. the end (Betty Closes The Book And Puts It Back On The Bookshelf And Lays Down And Tucks Herself In) Betty: (Rubs Her Eyes) That Was A Nice Shtory (yawn) And I'm Getting Shleepy (Gets Comfy And Falls Asleep) Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics